


Our First Christmas

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney's not really big on Christmas but for Evgeni he could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Christmas

Sidney wasn't that big on celebrating Christmas, sure he went to parties that he was inevitably invited to but they were just another party.

He had grown up without really finding the joy that other children did in Christmas, it was really just another day but one without hockey and this feeling had continued on into adulthood.

This year, though, was a bit different. They had make the decision to come out, announced it to the whole world. Their parents had been thrilled, of course, but not everyone had been.

They had weathered that original storm however and Geno had finally moved in with him at the beginning of the season. They could finally have a relationship that they no longer had to hide and could actually be a couple.

Sidney already knew that Geno was a fan of Christmas but hadn't given it much thought until they were curled up on the couch on an off day, barely watching tv when the first Christmas commercials had began playing.

"Sidney!" Geno exclaimed, pointing at the tv and nudging him in the side. The commercial wasn't anything special. It had Christmas music but Sidney couldn't have told you what it was for.

"Seems a bit early," Sidney commented. It was after all the first week of November.

"Never too early for Christmas." Geno grinned at him.

Sidney didn't argue with him, snuggling closer to his side. Sure he hadn't made any effort to celebrate the holiday before he was now determined to give it a try for Geno.

He started off by making the mistake of asking his teammate what he should do and somehow ended up bundling up against the cold with half a dozen of his teammates, carolling.

They were horrible singers, every last one of them but they at least had fun.

They had been out for about half an hour now and had come to a stop in front of a elaborately decorated house. "Isn't it pretty, Sid?" Geno asked.

Sidney slipped and arm around Geno, "It is. I've never put up lights before." Sidney admitted.

Geno grinned at him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Never? Well we might have to change that fact."

Of course before he could say anything the door was opened and they launched into a rendition of Let It Snow.

Which was why Sidney wasn't surprised when he was woken up early by an enthusiastic Geno who had bought what looked like entire department store aisle of Christmas lights. Sidney stared at the pile in shock beginning to doubt this plan. He didn't have the heart to say no to Geno though and found himself outside where it was barely light out planning where they were going to hang the lights.

Later that day, Sidney found that he was actually having fun.

Once they got them turned on that night, Sidney was proud of what they had accomplished.

A week later while they were on a road trip, at breakfast in fact Geno all of a sudden said, "We should get a real tree."

"Why?" Kessel asked. "Do you know how much of a mess those things make?"

"More then you?" Geno asked looking pointedly at the crumbs that were everywhere.

Kessel didn't look amused, turning away from their conversation.

Once they returned from the road trip the first thing that Sidney suggested was that they go pick out a tree.

So one night after they had had a early game off they had went to find themselves a Christmas Tree lot. It wasn't as hard as Sidney would have imagined to find one that they agreed on. And they soon had it tied to the top of their vehicle.

Once home, Sidney realized that he didn't have any decorations. Never having set up a tree before.

But of course Geno had that covered, Sidney discovered at he found boxes of decorations littering their living room.

"Sidney," Geno said his voice light. "I know what you are doing. It's not like I met you yesterday. You're not a Christmas person and it all right."

"But Geno I want to be one for you." Sidney said.

Geno beamed at him, pulling Sidney over to him, pressing a kiss gently to Sidney's lips. "And I love you for that." He said when they parted.

Sidney was blushing furiously. "What you say we get that tree in here? After all I've got a lot more Christmasing planned here."

Geno shook his head as he followed Sidney outside.


End file.
